Moonlight Sonata
by mommyme
Summary: Kai yang selalu terbayang-bayang oleh 'dia' EXO fict.. Yaoi GS! Kaisoo RnR


Moonlight Sonata

_Kenapa kau lakukan ini? _

_Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat kepadamu?_

_Bahkan kau tak sudi untuk menyentuhku_

_Membiarkanku begitu saja setelah hal yang telah kau perbuat_

_Sebegitu hinakah diriku?_

_Ck... tapi sekarang aku akan pergi_

_Aku tak membutuhkan dirimu lagi_

_Sekarang merupakan kebebasanku untuk membalas dendamku_

_Aku tak akan berhenti sampai tetes darah terakhir dari tubuh mu_

_Sepintar kau sembunyi sepintar itulah aku akan menemukanmu_

_Tunggulah aku _

"Arggghh" ujar seorang namja yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Terdengar suara derap kaki seseorang dan langsung menerobos kamar namja tersebut.

"Waeyo Kai-ah?"

"Mimpi itu datang lagi.. dia akan kembali" ujar Kai sambil sedikti mengigil

"Dia? Nugu?" ujar orang itu kebingungan

"She's back noona.. Aku sangat takut noona kumohon." Bahu Kai mulai bergetar

"Katakan padaku Kai.. dia? Siapa?" ujar Baekhyun noona Kai dan memngampiri adik tersayang nya itu

_Bahkan orang tersayangmu pun akan ku singkirkan_

"Noona pergi.. pergi kumohon! Berlari lah"

"Apa maksudmu bodoh? Aku tidak akan pergi! Kenapa kau ini?" Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengguncang bahu Kai. Seketika Kai pingsan di pangkuan noona nya.

Pagi yang sangat dingin di Seoul karena tengah musim dingin. Kai mengeratkan mantelnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang telah ditutupi sarung tangan.

KLING~

Ia memasuki cafe kopi terdekat dari tempat ia berjalan tadi. Ia langsung duduk di meja dekat jendela.

"Selamat pagi tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar seorang pelayan kafe

"Americano" ujar Kai singkat

"Baiklah.. Americano akan datang dalam waktu 5 menit."

"Nde.. kamsahamnida" ujar Kai. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya saat pelayan tersebut pergi menuju dapur. Kai sangat senang duduk di dekat jendela. Karena satu hal. Tempat ini merupakan tempat favoritnya. Wajah Kai berubah lebih sendu saat ia mengingatanya.

Ia seorang gadis mungil bermata indah. Sifatnya ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Ia sangat pandai memasak dan Kai mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya

TING

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara grand piano yang dimainkan oleh sang pianis cafe. Sangat cocok di musim dingin seperti sekarang. Namun Kai merasa gelisah..

'lagu ini..' batin Kai berbicara. Ia hafal betul lagu ini. lagu moonlight sonata. Lagu terakhir yang Kyungsoo mainkan untuknya sebelum ia pergi.

'maafkan aku Soo' Kai memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dimana hari terakhirnya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia yang tengah mabuk berat memperkosa Kyungsoo saat itu. Ia tahu ia bodoh. Seharusnya ia tak pergi ke Club malam itu bersama Chanyeol.

'_Kai.. aku merindukanmu'_ tiba-tiba Kai tersentak. Sentuhan halus di punggungnya. Saat Kai menoleh tak ada siapa pun disana. Ia kenal betul suara itu. Itu Kyungsoo.. kyungsoonya datang lagi.

"Tuan Americano nya." Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dan mengagetkan Kai

"Ah ne.. gomawo."

Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai.

'_apa aku sehina itu?'_ tiba-tiba suara Kyungsoo datanng lagi. Kai tahu Kyungsoo ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban. Namun Kai tak tahu pasti penyebab kematian Kyungsoo.

'_kau tak hina chagi.. aku sangat menyayangimu' _ batin Kai

'_kau bohong.. KAU BOHONG'_

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba Kai menjatuhkan cangkir Americanonya.

"Ah Jeosseonghamnida.." ujar Kai dan kembali duduk melamun.

'_waeyo babySoo? Kenapa kau selalu berkata kalau aku pembohong?'_ batin Kai pedih. Bahkan Kai tidak pernah menyakiti babySoo nya.

'_kau harusnya menyadari kesalahan tertolol mu ! KAU MENYAKITIKU'_

Kumohon Soo.. beri petunjuk.. kumohon.

BRUKK!

"Ah mianhae agasshi" Ujar Kai sambil membantu nona itu

"eh.. Tao-ssi?"

"Kai-ssi? Aku tak menyangka" ujar perempuan itu

"Astaga.. lama tak bertemu.. noona apa kabar?" Ujar Kai berseri-seri

"Eh? Aku? Baik Kai.. bagaimana dengan mu? Dan Kyungsoo mu?" ucap Tao dengan antusias

"Ngg.. aku baik tapi babySoo ku telah tiada noona." Ucap Kai dengan nada sangat terpukul

"Astaga maaf aku tak tahu." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

Tao merupakan sunbae Kai semasa highschool dulu dan Tao sangat menyukai Kai. Ia selalu mencoba menjauhkan Kai dari yeoja-yeoja termasuk Kyungsoo nya.

'_jalang'_ tiba-tiba suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi

Kai tersentak. Pandangnnya berubah kosong. Tak sadar air matanya meleleh membasahi pipi Kai. Kai menangis. Hatinya perih raganya ngilu. Seakan-akan ia tertimpa ribuan batu besar. Ia merasa lelah hidup.

"Kai ?" panggil Tao dan memukul bahu Kai.

"Ah ne maaf noona." Ujar Kai

"Kau menangis? Wae?" tanya Tao dengan raut khawatir

'_busuk'_

"AARGH KUMOHON BERHENTI!" teriak Kai tiba-tiba. Tao yang ada disebelahnya pun kaget dan langsung meloncat kebelakang.

"Wa...waeyo Kai-ah?" tanya Tao akut. Terlihat sekali raut wajah ketakutan pada diri Tao

"a..a..aku.. d..dia.. dia menginginkanmu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kai putus asa.

"Dia? Nugu?" tanya Tao dengan raut wajah bingung.

Tapi Kai bangkit dan langsung berpamitan meninggalkan Tao. Ada satu hal penting yang harus Kai selidiki. Entah apa itu Kai tak tahu. Kyungsoo selalu menuntut Kai. Dan Kai semakin takut. langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah hotel. Kai tidak begitu ingat hotel ini namun rasanya tidak asing.

'_masuk'_

Kai langsung memasuki hotel tersebut.

"Selamat datang tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" suara seorang resepsionist menyapa gendang telinga Kai.

'Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan'

"mian a..aagasshi aku ingin bertanya.. dulu adakah oarang yang memesan kamar atas nama Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan?"

"Sebentar tuan akan saya cek." Ucap wanita itu

Kai menunggu sekitar 5 menit sampai akhirnya suara wanita itu menginterupsi lamunan Kai.

"Emm.. permisi tuan. memang dulu ada sepasang suami-istri yang memesan atas nama Huang Zi Tao, kamar 111. Dan mereka baru check out hmm kemarin."

"suam-istri? Ah ne boleh aku memesan kamar itu?" ujar Kai

"ah ne tentu tuan. Saya akan catat." 5 menit kemudian resepsionist itu selesai mencatat.

"ini tuan kunci kamar. Silahkan hubungi kami apabila anda memiliki keperluan terimakasih. Kamar anda terletak di lantai 11."

"ah nee.. kamsahamnida" ujar Kai lalu tersenyum dan langsung pergi menuju kamar 111

'_tangga darurat'_

Suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi kegiatan Kai yang sedang menunggu lift. Kai menengok. Dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah pintu. Yah.. itu pintu tangga darurat. Entah kenapa rasa sakit itu mendera tubuh Kai. Kai langsung jatuh terduduk didepan pintu tangga.

"Ku mohon Soo jangan menyiksaku seperti ini" Kai mulai menangis

'_apa aku menyakitimu?'_

"sangat baby.."

'_mianhae tapi AKU JAUH LEBIH MERASAKAN SAKIT DIBANDING DIRIMU'_

"aakh.." Kai memejamkan matanya. Rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik. Sungguh ia lebih baik mati menyusul Kyungsoo nya sekarang dibanding harus tersiksa seperti ini dulu.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu tangga terbuka. Kai langsung jatuh berguling ke lantai bawah.

BRUKK

"akkh" Kai mengerang. Badannya rasanya seperti hancur. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kai bangun, dengan tertatih ia berjalan kearah pintu disudut ruangan itu.

KRIEETT

Kai membuka pintu itu. Kai langsung terbatuk tatkala ia memasuki ruangan itu. Debu berterbangan dan langsung memasuki paru-parunya.

TING

Seketika bulu kuduk Kai berdiri. Lagu moonlight sonata terdengar lagi. Kai mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menemukan seorang gadis tengah bermain piano diruangan yang mirip seperti gudang itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"nu..nu..gu?" ujar Kai ketakutan

Sosok itu tak menjawab. Ia masik asik tenggelam dalam permainan piano solonya. Perlahan Kai mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekati piano tua itu. Tiba-tiba mendadak Kai merasa pusing dan ambruk di gudang itu.

"a..aku dimana?" Saat terbangun ia mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring dibawah suatu pohon dan dihadapannya ada sungai kecil sungguh sangat cantik.

SREKK

"eh? Nu..nugu?" Kai mulai merinding. Kai mulai berdoa agar ia tetap selamat. Kai mulai mendekati sumber suara. Tiba-tiba semua gelap. Ia langsung menutup mata. Dan saat membuka matanya ia sadar kini ia tengah berada di tempat yang berbeda. Ilalang tumbuh tinggi dipadang rumput nan luas.

Tapi Kai tidak sendirian. Ada seorang gadis yang menatap nya nanar dari jauh. Dan ia tahu itu Kyungsoo. Itu babySoo-nya.

"Soo? Kemarilah" ucap Kai dengan nada bergetar. Sungguh ia takut namun sangat bahagia. Selama 4 bulan ini ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Babysoo nya. Kyungsoo mulai mendekati Kai. Perlahan ia berjalan dan tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis. Ia berlari dan menerjang tubuh Kai.

Kai memeluknya erat. Seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Kumohon.. bantu aku Kai hiks.." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bau anyir darah langsung menyapa indra penciuman Kai. Sosok dihadapannya ini berubah menjadi seonggok daging berjalan yang penuh darah.

"Argghh" Kai berteriak ketakutan. Ia langsung melempar tubuh itu ketanah. Mahkluk itu geram ia mulai menyeret tubuh penuh darahnya kearah Kai.

"ini aku Kai. Kyungsoo mu" ucap makhluk itu dengan nada sinis.

"tidak.. tidak kau bukan Kyungsooku. Ia tidak mungkin berwujud seperti ini." ucap Kai sambil berlari ketakutan.

"bahkan kau tak ingin mengakui ku eoh? Aku memang hina. Bahkan orang yang mencintai ku pun berlari meninggalkan ku." Ucap nya sedih dan tiba-tiba sosok itu berubah kembali menjadi sosok Kyungsoo yang manis. Dengan gaun putih tetapi penuh dengan bercak darah. Dada Kai berdenyut sakit melihat itu.

Air mata darah yang mneglir di pipinya. Membuat sangat merasakan pilu yang mendalam. Ia tahu Kyungsoo nya telah dibunuh. Hanya Kai tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh Kyungsoo nya.

Soo kumohon beri aku petunjuk. Aku ingin kau tenang" ujar Kai dengan sangat pelan

"Tao.. wanita itu yang.." ucap Kyungsoo terpotong

SRETT

Sosok soo baby nya menghilang dan digantikan dengan ratusan makhluk aneh yang mengejar Kai.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba Kai terjatuh dan ia tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Kai terbangun dan ia sadar bahwa ia masih didalam gudang di hotel. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo membawanya ke alam tadi. Ia tahu kematian Kyungsoo nya berhubungan dengan Tao. Dan ia baru ingat jasad Kyungsoo belum ditemukan.

TING

Tiba-tiba terdengar kembali lagu Moonlight Sonata. Namun ini tidak terdengar begitu jelas. Kai tahu dilantai atas pasti Kyungsoonya tengah bermain piano. Kai segera berlari menuju lantai 11 kamar 111 entah kenapa Kai merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

Setelah ia berlari akhirnya ia menemukan kamar 111 dan Kai langsung masuk kekamar itu. Wangi lavender yang sangat kental menyapa indra penciuman Kai. Dan ia langsung mengingat Kyungsoo nya. Babysoo nya sangat menyukai bunga lavender.

'_mungkin Tao noona sengaja memberi wangi lavender disini'_ batin Kai

Tapi entah kenapa Kai melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kenapa Tao noona ingin membunuh Kyungsoo ? padahal ia sudah memiliki suami ? bahkan tidak mungkin ia ingin memiliki ku lagi ? tao noona tidak mungkin memperalat suami nya untuk hal bodoh ini.

Kai segera mencari smartphone nya. Ia mensearch Wu Yi Fan dan langsung keluar bahwa Yi Fan sendiri merupakan salah satu orang terkaya. Dan Tao merupakan yeoja bodoh kalau ia sampai memperalat namja macam Yi Fan.

'_jadi Soo siapa yang membunuh mu?' _batin Kai miris.

'_kumohon Kai itu bukan aku.. dia hanya memperalat mu untuk membalaskan dendamnya' _

DEG suara Babysoo nya begitu pilu. Jadi selama ini... siapa yang membuntuti nya?

'_aku tak mungkin menyalahkan Tao eonnie. Dia sedarah denganku'_

BRUK

Kai jatuh kelantai. Ia tak tahu kalau Tao noona merupakan kakak kandung Kyungsoo. Padahal berbagai macam cara telah Tao lakukan untuk menjauhkan babySoo nya dari Kai.

'_dia Luhan'_

Kai merinding. Luhan perempuan itu perempuan yang telah menghancurkannya dulu. Sebelum ia bertemu babySoo nya. Namun Kai tidak tahu kemana Luhan setau Kai perempuan itu kembali ke China bersama kekasihnya dulu Oh Sehun.

'_temui Sehun' _

Suara babySoo nya terus membayangi dirinya tapi tunggu. Kenapa Luhan membawanya ke kamar 111 ?

'_tempat ia di bunuh'_

'_apa? Luhan noona dibunuh? Oleh siapa ? apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan mu? Lalu kenapa ia terus menyebut Tao wanita jalang?'_

'_dulu sewaktu itu...'_

SRET

Seketika semua benda melayang. Suara babySoo nya menghilang. Kai rasanya ingin mati sekarang juga. Kenapa Luhan memperalatnya.

'_bunuh Tao dan Oh Sehun maka kau akan menemukan siapa aku dan siapa yang membunuh Kyungsoo mu'_

Kai menangis. Namun bukan airmata yang keluar dari mata Kai. Melainkan darah. Darah itu terus menetes seiring dengan tangisan Kai yang menjadi-jadi. Dan Kai pingsan setelahnya.

Kicau burung membangunkan Kai dari tidurnya. Badannya sakit seperti telah tertimpa ribuan batu ber ton-ton. Kai mengecek ponsel nya. Puluhan missed call dari Baekkie noona. Dan 20 pesan dari Baekkie noona. Dan 1 pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

_Ini aku Tao aku harap kau bisa bertemu dengan ku di cafe kemarin._

Kai langsung mencuci muka dan check out dari hotel itu. Kai penasaran sangat dilanda rasa penasaran.

"Noona" Kai berteriak menyapa Tao yang tengah duduk bersama err suami nya.

"annyeong Kai." Ucap Tao noona. Kai mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Tao dan Yi Fan.

"Jadi... ada apa noona mengajakku bicara?" ucap Kai tanpa basa-basi. Tao menegang dan meremas tangan Yi Fan.

"Ini.. ini mengenai Luhan eonnie dna Kyungsoo. jujur aku sedih mendengar bahwa adik kandung ku mati karena... karena hikks.. ka.. karena" Ucap Tao terbata

"Karena apa noona.. CEPAT KATAKAN" ucap Kai tak sabar. Ya ini menyangkut hidupnya dan kedua wanita yang selalu berbisik padanya.

"ka.. karena hiks.. karena aku dan se..sehun.." Ucap Tao noona

"Kau.. memiliki hubungan apa dengan Oh Sehun noona?" tanya Kai mengintimidasi. Sungguh Kai ingin sekali berlari dan membunuh lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"a.a..ku sempat berpacaran dengannya. Sungguh aku tak tahu bahwa saat tu dia sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan eonnie. dan.. dan Luhan mengetahuinya. Bahkan tadinya dia berniat untuk mencelakai ku namun Sehun melindungi ku. Aku melihat nya membunuh Luhan dan mengatas namakan aku. Dan sekarang Luhan menuntut dendam. Melalui kau" Ucap Tao

Kai menangis. Ia tahu wanita itu wanita yang membawanya tersesat ke alam nya itu Luhan. Dan daging berjalan waktu itu adalah dirinya. Kulit kepala yang terkelupas serta bekas sayatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Daging yang mengelupas sehingga terlihat seperti tengah dikuliti. Ia tahu itu Luhan.

Oh Sehun memang keji. Dan dia membawa Kyungsoo nya. Luhan membawa Kyungsoo nya.

"Lalu dimana jasad mereka berdua? KATAKAN NOONA.. KATAKAN" ucap Kai sambil berteriak.

"calm down Kai-ssi. Tao akan mengatakan semuanya." Ujar Kris menengahi

Kai kembali terduduk di kursinya. Batin dan tubuhnya lelah. Sungguh kalau bisa ia ingin mengakhiri hidup nya.

"setahu ku.. Sehun pergi ke China setelah membunuh Luhan di hotel itu. Kamar 111 aku sempat menyewa kamar itu kemarin. Dan Luhan terus menghantui ku. Bahkan dengan lagu itu..." ucap Tao noona semakin lama ia semakin ketakutan.

"Moonlight Sonata." Ucap Kai dengan tatapan kosong. Dan setelah itu Kai pingsan ditempat.

Kai terbangun. Di tempat waktu itu. Padang rumput dengan jutaan ilalang mengelilingi Kai. Tepat saat mengeok Kai melihat sosok Luhan mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo nya. Darah menetes dari mata dan sudut bibir nya.

"balaskan dendam ku. Bunuh mereka semua. Atau aku dan dia tak akan pernah tenang" ucap Luhan dan kulit wajah nya mulai mengelupas.

"Kumohon noona. Lepas Kyungsoo dia tak memiliki hubungan dengan semua ini. aku akan menemukan jasad kalian dan mencari Oh Sehun. Tapi biarkan Kyungsoo pergi." Ucap Kai dengan nada memohon

"Sebegitu berhargakah wanita ini untukmu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada bergetar

"Sangat noona. Kau juga berharga untukku ku mohon tenanglah. Aku berjanji akan menguburkan jasad kalian secara layak namun aku tak bisa membunuh Oh Sehun." Ucap Kai penuh keyakinan

"Tapi dia juga membunuh buah hatinya. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membantuku. Melalui dirimu." Ucap Luhan lirih. Sungguh Oh Sehun sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kai ingin segera menghajarnya.

"Baiklah lepaskan aku dan malam ini aku menemui Oh Sehoon" ucap kai final. Perlahan Luhan berubah menjadi sesosok wanita cantik nan anggun. Sejenak kai terpana namun ia tahu ini semua fana. Hanya ilusi dan Luhan yang cantik pun hanya kepalsuan.

Tiba-tiba Kai membuka matanya. Tao dan Yi Fan terkaget.

"akhirnya kau sadar Kai." Ucap Yi Fan dengan datarnya.

"Oh Sehun aku harus menemukannya. Malam ini juga." Ucap Kai dengan penuh penekanan

"Dia baru saja kembali dari China pagi ini Kai. Dan ia menempati apartemennya yang dulu mungkin kau bisa menemukan petunjuk disana" ucap Tao dengan pandangan kosong.

Kai langsung beranjak pergi. Ia langsung melesat menuju apartemen Oh Sehoon dan Kai ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya. Sayangnya itu tak mungkin.

Sesampainya di apartemen Oh Sehoon, Kai langsung mendobrak pintu itu dan menghampiri Oh Sehun.

"Calm down boy.. who are you?" ucap Sehun dengan sinis

"Kai. Dimana kau sembunyikan jasad Luhan noona dan Kyungsoo ku?" tanya Kai dengan nada dingin.

"Ck. Wanita gila itu sudah mati dan kau tak bisa menemukannya. Hahaha" balas Sehun. Dan Kai tahu dia seorang psikopat.

"beritahu atau ku patahkan leher mu." Tambah Kai lagi.

"bisa apa kau ?" tantang Sehun

"aku sedang tak ingin berkelahi. Jadi beritahu sebelum kau menjemput ajalmu" ucap Kai

"hahaha ajal katanya? Bodoh.." Sehun langsung mengeluarkan pistol dan menodong kepala Kai. Kai bersiap mengeluarkan belati dari saku celana nya. Dan Sehun menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Kai langsung menusukkan belatinya ke kaki Sehun

"ARGHH. MATI KAU" Teriak Sehun kesakitan

"beritahu atau aku lakukan lebih dari ini." Kai menemukan tongkat baseball dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Lalu Kai menghempaskan tongkat itu namun tak mengenai Sehun melainkan mengenai tembok disebelahnya. Tembok itu hancur dan terlihatlah jasad Luhan noona di dalam dinding itu. Masih dalam kondisi utuh dan penuh dengan sayatan. Kai menendang Sehun sampai jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Kai membongkar dinding itu dan terlihat lah 2 jasad wanita. Luhan dan Kyungsoo nya yang masih utuh..

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo mu dan ia terlihat sangat cantik bukan?" Ujar Sehun

"Keparat" Kai langsung memukul Sehun dengan tongkat itu. Namun tidak sampai mati.

"bahkan saat Luhan noona mengandung anakmu kau membunuh nya." Ujar kai dengan nada dingin. Sehun tercengang ia tak tahu kalau Luhan hamil. Kai segera memanggil ambulans dan polisi untuk seger mengevakuasi jasad Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

1 bulan kemudian

"baby kau sudah tenang nee? Aku merindukan mu.. sangat aku minta maaf pernah melakukan hal tak senonoh padamu namun aku.. aku sangat mencintai mu." Ujar Kai menahan tangis. Ya dihadapannya adalah nisan seorang wanita bernama Do KyungSoo.

'_nado saranghae' _

Kai tersenyum itu babySoo nya bersama Luhan dan seorang bayi.

'_terimakasih Kai'_

Tunggu? Siapa namja disebelah Luha. Kai mengernyit bingung.

'_Oh Sehun'_

'_Sehun? Kenapa bisa?'_

'_bunuh diri setelah kepulangan mu beserta polisi itu'_

'_terimakasih Kai-ssi'_

Kai tersenyum hangat. Petualangannya tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya Kai pulang kerumah dengan hati yang menghangat.

'terimakasih Kai'

CKITT BRUK

Kai kaget dan menengok kesampingnya. Ada seorang korban tabrak lari. Dunia terasa berputar. Dan ia pingsan lagi.

'_tolong aku'_

END


End file.
